memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mainphramephreak
Add discussion related to me and my edits below. However comma pause... For suggestions, comments, concerns, and all else pertaining to the CCG, please post here. IRC Come on back to IRC, one of us will voice you so you can talk. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:21, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Re: 7 of 9 Assimilate me, baby!! ahem. ;) -- Renegade54 17:25, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Quark's Thanks for your supportive comments on the peer review of Quark's. I've nominated it for FA now, as suggested :o) – Taduolus 13:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Redirect "fixes" Please note, that often, redirects are more useful than a piped link, as the source of the links can be seen on the destination page. For example, you changed a lot of links to 2380 to 2380s, when it is more useful to see what links to "2380" to get to the page than directly there. Please keep this in mind when you're "fixing" these links to turn them into piped links. -- Sulfur 20:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :So it would be useful to see where "2380" links to if and when the 2380 series (2380, 2381, ect) are more fleshed out? The only reason that I have been fixing these is that at , it states the drawbacks of redirects. Personally, in my opinion, the redirect notice at the top of the page is a small annoyance. Also, when I hover over the link, I like to see where I'm going. I know these are small defenses, but that is why I was doing them. I can see both sides of this. When I fix these in the future, I will limit them to the misspelling, different name, ect ones that I find. Will that be acceptable? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 02:54, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Nice Gallery I've been keeping an eye on the FA nominations page. Great job on the gallery at Assimilation. If you're looking to add more images to MA, like Phlox from , consider checking out . It is full of screencaps from every series. As they come directly from the episodes, they are perfectly acceptable for uploading here. — Topher 18:25, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the info, Topher. Unfortunatly, I can't get to the site from work, which is where I do most of my MA editing. Thanks anyways. Hope the nomination goes well. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 18:55, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the great gallery. ;) – Tom 23:56, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed. :-) – Cleanse 00:00, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the compliments, guys! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 15:46, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Crimes cat Thanks for the edit to the description(which I say because I added most of those objects to the cat), but we're actually discussing making a Contraband category which would be a better fit. I like it there for now but it might get changed back eventually. Feel free to weigh in on the New cat suggestion page.--31dot 23:15, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the thanks :) Also, to let you know, that cat suggestion has been idle for about a month as well as some of the others. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 23:25, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I know. Wheels of progress.......--31dot 00:01, 7 June 2008 (UTC) You sir, are some kind of sorcerer Thanks a bunch for fulfilling those two picture requests. I was rather curious about the carpeted holodeck note. And NOT having a pic of Q and Picard in the final scene of AGT was just criminal. The fact that I wanted the Q image for my quotes page was of course...*completely* coincidental. :-p – Cleanse 05:05, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :If there are any other images that could be used on your page, uh, uh, uhhh... I mean the site, don't hesitate to ask. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 23:27, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Operation Fort Knox Hi there! I noticed you edited my article on Operation Fort Knox and corrected a couple of my mistakes. Just wanted to say thank you! -- TrekFan 00:05, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem. Just a couple of minor things. Italics on the and link fixes. By the way, I had just got done reading through , and then I saw Operation Fort Knox. Wow, let me tell you, great article!! Keep up the great work! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 00:19, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you! I really appreciate that. I was just watching the episode and I wondered if there was an article for it and there wasn't so I decided to give it a go, and I really enjoyed it. TrekFan 00:27, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Jean Luc Picard Article Would you mind voting either for or against the Jean-Luc Picard article for FA status? Thanks TrekFan 00:12, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that! I saw your work on vascular pad and ran out to find an image, thinking I could help. I see you did the same. Whoops. Feel free to put in a delete request for my image if you'd like. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 14:40, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. The one you uploaded has better resolution. I posted the one I uploaded for deletion. Thanks!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 14:44, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Friends List Hey there. I'm starting a friends list on my user page and I was wondering if you would mind me adding you to it? -- TrekFan 23:40, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Feedback needed Sorry to bother you, but I would really like to prevent my FA-nomination from passing unnoticed. I'd be deeply grateful for every feedback! Thank you, --36ophiuchi 11:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC)